


Pikachu's Reunion

by Pikablu183



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikablu183/pseuds/Pikablu183
Summary: As recently revealed in episode 1 of Pokemon Sword and Shield, Pikachu spent the beginning of his life as part of a Kangaskhan family before running away. Will he ever see his old family again?(I decided to write this because I was heartbroken by Pikachu's backstory and wanted to write a happy ending.)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

###  Chapter 1: Pikachu's Departure

It was just another day in the woods for Pichu. He wandered around, still somewhat new to life, trying to figure out what the world was. Unfortunately for him, the woods weren’t just green grass and trees. Out of nowhere during Pichu’s stroll, he was attacked by a group of Koffing! He inhaled their smokescreen attack, and stumbled backwards as he choked. Even more unfortunately for the small yellow mouse, there was a cliff right behind him. After a few steps back, his foot had nowhere to go, and he was falling from a deadly height.

Pichu was sure his life would end up being very short. There was no way he could survive the impact on the rocky ground after such a long fall. After accepting that there was no way out of this, his body hit something. But it wasn’t hard rock – it was a soft and warm hand! Pichu looked up and was startled by a scary looking face. But the face smiled a smile that took away Pichu’s fear. “Kangas, Kangaskhan? (Are you okay, little one?)”, asked the now friendly looking face. “Pi…Pichu..”, Pichu was barely able to mumble after such a shock. The smaller creature inside of the larger creature’s pouch popped out and smiled at Pichu. “You seem very lost… it looks like we have a new family member now,” Kangaskhan said as she placed Pichu in her pouch. Her son, Pichu’s new brother, squealed in delight. Pichu returned the smile. From that day on, Pichu was a beloved member of this Kangaskhan family.

For the next few months, Kangaskhan and Pichu lived together happily. But one day, Pichu noticed his mom struggling to carry both of her children. She couldn’t keep up with the other Kangaskhan. So, he hopped out to walk on his own. But before he could get even a few steps in, his mother scooped him back up. “Stay here where it’s safe,” his mother warned him. “But I’m too heavy…” Pichu wimped. “You’re my son. I’ll be fine.” And with that, Kangaskhan marched forward, powering through the weight of her two beloved children.

That night, Pichu waited for his family to fall asleep. He looked to his brother, then up to his mother. He wiggled out of her pouch. He knew this would be best for both of them. “Goodbye…” Pichu whispered quietly, so as not to wake them. He quietly left the cave, his tiny feet occasionally stumbling. He stopped a few feet away from the cave, under the moonlight, and looked back toward where his family slept peacefully. He thought back to how much they loved and cared for him. Tears started to well up in Pichu’s eyes. Overwhelmed by the thought of his strange family’s love and care, Pichu felt a powerful force take over him. His body glowed bright than the moon above. Once the strange feeling faded, Pichu looked down at his reflection in a puddle. Where he expected to see himself, he instead saw a Pikachu. After a moment of confusion, he realized he was a Pikachu! He inspected his new body, admiring his new tail and larger stance. He knew now he could survive on his own. He waved goodbye, and quietly left, a few tears falling along the way.


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he's left his Kangaskhan family, Pikachu must find a way to survive, and eventually find new friends.

###  Chapter 2: A New Life 

Pikachu was all on his own now. He was managing, but had some trouble being independent. His loving mother always brought him food, so he wasn’t sure how to find food for himself. That wasn’t a problem for too long though, as he soon wandered to the edge of the woods and found Professor Oak’s research lab. After a few days of careful observing, Pikachu learned that the Pokemon that lived with Professor Oak were fed 3 times a day. Once he finally felt brave enough, Pikachu began carefully sneaking into the yard and snatched some of the lab Pokemon’s lunch. Now he didn’t need to worry about food anymore! Unfortunately, it didn’t take long before he was caught.

“So that’s who’s been stealing my Pokemons’ food!” Pikachu heard a booming voice behind him during one of his food runs. “A Pikachu, eh?” Professor Oak said in surprise. “I must say, I didn’t expect someone so tiny to be the culprit. Say, I’ve been wanting to research more electric type Pokemon…” Professor Oak trailed off as he reached in his pocket for a Pokeball. “Pokeball, go!” he exclaimed as he hurled a special Pokeball toward Pikachu. “Pika Pi!” Pikachu began to run away, but the ball caught him and he was unable to escape. Pikachu was now owned by Professor Oak. What would happen to him now? He didn’t have to wonder long, because Professor Oak didn’t end up using him for research as expected.

In a house not far from the lab, a young man woke up from his slumber in a jolt. “What time is it?!?!” Ash yelled as he woke up to the sight of his broken alarm clock. He scrambled to find his clothes, but decided it would only slow him down. He sprinted to the lab, hoping it wasn’t too late to pick up his Charmander…or Squirtle…or Bulbasaur? Any one would be fine. He arrived at the lab, only to be taunted by his rival, Gary Oak. To make matters worse, all three starter Pokemon were already taken. “Well…there is still one left. But I should warn you…” Professor Oak said to Ash, as Ash snatched the ball and let out Pikachu. “I’ll take any Pokemon!” Ash exclaimed as Pikachu came out of his ball for the last time. “Aw, it’s so cute!” Ash yelped, picking up the yellow mouse. Pikachu was confused and scared. He’d only been around a human for a few days, who stuffed him into a ball every night. And now he’s being fondled by another human? Pikachu wasn’t ready for this. He let out a startled zap, frying both Ash and Professor Oak. Despite Pikachu’s protests, Ash took him in as his first partner.

The two started on their journey, against Pikachu’s resistance. Ash fumbled his way through the first steps of becoming a Pokemon trainer, doing ridiculous things like trying to catch a Pidgey with his pajamas. Pikachu couldn’t help but laugh. As Ash made more silly attempts to catch the wild Pidgey, Pikachu roared with laughter. This was the first time he felt true joy since having to leave his family, even if it was at the expense of his new trainer. But the joy didn’t last long, as Ash made the terrible mistake of attack a Spearow, who became angry and attacked. Ash and Pikachu fled from the scene, stealing a random girl’s bike along the way. But they couldn’t escape. A hoard of bird Pokemon rushed to attack the trainer and his partner. “Pikachu, please, get in your Pokeball. It’s the only way to stay safe,” Ash pleaded. But Pikachu refused. He didn’t want to be stuck in that ball again. “Fine…then I’ll protect you,” Ash said firmly as he stood between Pikachu and the hoard of Spearow with his arms outstretched. Ash…really did care. “Don’t worry, Pikachu, no matter what, I’ll save you.” This kid was willing to self-sacrifice for Pikachu’s wellbeing. Just like Kangaskhan made sacrifices when he was a small Pichu… Pikachu couldn’t let Ash get hurt. He leaped up and zapped the Spearow with all of his strength, saving himself and his new partner, Ash. Pikachu knew now that he had a new family, especially as Ash rushed him to the Pokemon center. Ever since that day, the two were inseparable. 


End file.
